Continued support is requested for the NEI Core Center Grant in the Department of Ophthalmology at Emory University. This Core Center Grant renewal application includes three Modules: (1) Structural Biology, (2) Analytical Biochemistry/Molecular Biology, and (3) Epidemiology and Biostatistics. The past Core Center Grant has been successfully utilized supporting collaborative vision research and service involving 33 faculty (including more than 20 NEI funded principal investigators), 20 postdoctoral fellows, six predoctoral fellows and generating over 250 publications. Renewal of these basic Core activities will allow us to maintain and expand this high level of productivity in vision research. The scope of research services proposed for each of the Modules reflect expanded scientific capabilities. The Structural Biology Module adds immunohistochemistry and confocal microscopy to the light and electron microscopy services provided by the former Morphology/Pathology Module. With the addition of 7,000 square feet of new research space dedicated to molecular biology an molecular genetics research in the Department of Ophthalmology, we are now able to expand the former analytical biochemistry module into a new Analytical Biochemistry/Molecular Biology Module. The Epidemiology and Biostatistics Module proposes to expand its services to basic research projects as well as clinical research projects. The Core Modules have and will continue to enhance our research environment productivity by providing common centralized services to stimulate and facilitate collaborative studies between faculty and to attract other university disciplines to vision research. This Core facility also serves as a centralized vision research facility in Atlanta where faculty from Emory University, Yerkes Regional Primate Center, Morehouse School of medicine, Georgia Institute of Technology, Georgia State University, the Veterans Administration Medical Center and the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention can undertake collaborative studies in vision research.